Shellshocked
by KH freak 813
Summary: Fourth of five one-shots gifted to Kingdom Infinity. Takes place during KHIII. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lea were brought to Turtleverse by Yen Sid in order to resolve the conflict there. What could it be?


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing and favoriting Kalos Action, **Jazz** for commenting on it, and **Agent BM** for favoriting and following as well as **MissXenonious90** for favoriting and following Scare till you're at the Top! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Kingdom Infinity** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the fourth of five one-shots dedicated to him!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

The thing is **Jazz**, I didn't exactly have time off of this site; I was working on Kalos Action the whole time! I mean, a one-shot worth 14K takes _a lot_ time to write _especially_ with all of that battling, no? The first two one-shots also kept me pretty busy, but I have to admit one thing; it _does_ feel nice to not to have to upload as often! I know that I _need_ to update both Shinobi no Pokémon and Not As Simple As It Sounds but I want to finish _all_ of the one-shots first—eleven total including **poseidon7**'s two. Just so you know, I could _never_ forget this site willingly because I _love_ reading and writing here! (:

I made an account on that site called **KHfreak813** (since I couldn't have spaces) and I already debuted Kalos Action over there! Once I get to writing your one-shots, I'll post them there as well as here! XD

I would like some more KH trivia! It's entertaining! :D

And I _totally_ agree with you on the repetition of moves and how Ash could have won the Kanto League if he had more of a variety!

**Kingdom Infinity** came up with this world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They belong to their respective owners. Some of the dialogue of the characters from Turtleverse belongs to the movie 'Turtles Forever'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"I have summoned you four today to embark on a quest of the upmost importance."

An elderly man dressed in a conic cap dotted with golden crescents upon an azure surface which matched the exquisite robes he wore that framed a lengthy beard along with grey fringes announced, hands folded upon the jade desk as he adressed a boy who supported caramel locks which pointed in every direction over oceanic hues above a sable jacket obscuring a gainsboro shirt that matched baggy shorts contrasting with onyx sneakers paired with yellow, a slight maiden bearing rich magenta tresses that emphasized cerulean orbs which reached to a pearl blouse covered by a pink sleeveless outfit that extended past her waist above lavender shoes, a lad who bore silver hair which fell upon cyan eyes over a cream vest outlined with yellow and blue that led to teal pants paired with slate footwear, and a tall male distinguished by a messy red mane which made emerald pupils stand out as well as the ebon uniform that extended all the way to sable boots.

"Sora...Kairi...Riku...Lea...thank you for coming here." The wizard smiled, gateful for their presence.

"No problem Yen Sid!" The brunet piped, not bothering to show any sense of formality.

"Why did you call us?" The ternary posed, glaring at his friend.

The senior appeared pensive. "A great evil is lurking over Turtleverse; I sense that the darkness there is too great."

The female gasped. "What's wrong?!"

"Do you know what's happening over there?" The tallest demanded.

The foreteller sighed. "My magic cannot penetrate that area; therefore, I can't see anything."

The chocolate was stunned. "No way!"

The sorcerer cleared his throat, drawing the occupants' attention back to himself. "That's why I need all of you to go in and relinquish the cause." He looked up, gazing at each of them slowly. "Can you bring yourselves to do that?"

"Of course!" The chestnut beamed, grinning brightly. "Leave it to us!"

"It's like he said." The charcoal agreed, crossing his arms whilst shaking his head.

"We'll try our best!" The lassie pumped her fist, determination evident in her features.

The ginger smirked. "Sounds like a nice challenge."

"Depart immediately." Waving his hands, the magician summoned a radiant portal. "The fate of that world depends on you!"

Exchanging unwavering glances, the tetrad crossed the threshold which took them into a new realm.

* * *

The team arrived in a monochromatic city; the lack of variation in the spectra made the entire metropolis seem bleak. The one thing that had attained any differing hues from the normality of the place shocked the newcomers; a robotic sphere pleated with steel sporting a split along the center leading to a conic depression 90° to the south of another hole above crept along a wide road; a blue beam radiated skyward as a crimson laser dissipated the retro structures that littered the area.

"What _is_ that thing?!" The tyke pointed to the device, curious as they looked down upon it.

"There's no time to be curious; we need to find the villain first!" The slate chastened, not at all pleased.

"Ah...just like the old times." The female laughed heartily. "You two always argue over _everything_!"

"What did you just say?!" The duo shouted simultaneously, eliciting even more giggles.

"Look at that!" The eldest pointed to a nearby rooftop, the rest following his stare. Four colorless enigmas spontaneously scaled the side of a building and landed on the concrete roof. The turtles were cryptic; gainsboro sashes obscured their eyes while various articles of combat—swords, nunchakus, daggers, and a staff—laid strapped respectively onto the backs of their owner's shells. By sight alone, neither terrapin was distinguishable from the next due to their identical uniforms retaining a metronomic appearance. The quartet mashed their teeth as they stared on ahead.

"Shredder! We. Are. Here!" The apparent leader announced to the machine as the group drew their weapons out, anticipating battle.

"Shredder! Face us!" The one bearing the wooden pole commanded.

"Who are they?" The raven pondered.

"Let's observe some more." The unkempt declared, observing the events unfolding.

"Ah, the Prototypical Turtles, at last." A voice from above echoed. "Now, with a flick of a switch...it ends."

"SHREDDER! Do you _fear_ us?!" The male holding twin sais taunted.

A sinister chuckle sounded from nearby, drawing the ninjas' attention to the source. A fierce figure clad in the armor of a samurai bounded into the scene, balancing on the ledge effortlessly.

"I AM HERE!" The shogun boomed as he leered at the reptiles with a glare made more menacing through the helmet that emitted malicious intent just from the glinting metal. "Come and face your—" A horde of miscellaneous objects was thrown suddenly at the enemy, knocking him off the balcony. The villain screamed as he plummeted and created a resounding thud echoing upon impact, inciting an arbitrary feline to yowl at the clatter.

"What was that?!" The indigo swiveled, scanning for the source.

"Over there." The ex-Nobody gestured to the guilty, the others following.

The bunch turned to glower at the source which consisted of an octet of contrasting tortoises. The eight bore many similarities to the others while still retaining a multitude of differences; the two parties—one seeming more realistic and larger than the opposer—kept colored bands underneath their foreheads, being orange, red, purple, and blue among the pairs of individuals which obscured the eyes of the taller association as the hues of the more cartoonish allegiance shone through. The two that sported warm colors on the more defined gang retained an emerald hue as every other one showed off a mantis complexion. The guilds were further seperated apart by their accessories; the shorter reptiles adorned cloth that matched the shades of their respective masks around their joints with leather buckles completed with an insignia of their respective initials carved on badges that held their gear while their counterparts sported protective gear complimented with durable straps that supported their weaponry and simple belts around their waists.

The monochrome fighter wielding the dual shinobigatanas waved a hand, signaling them to lay low in which they did before he fully unfurled his blades. "SHREDDER!" Lightning flashed behind him, emphasizing the magnitude of the situation.

"You speak my name...but you do not know me. I am Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acquiesce, The One _True_ Shredder!" The announcer sauntered before leaping toward the four, appearing identical to the prior enemy save for the increased armory, glowing blood-red irises, and a silver coloration differing from the bland norm of the current location. "I am the destroyer of worlds, and I fear NO ONE!" Thunder crackled at the final word.

The honcho exchanged a glance with his companions. "Told you he'd take the bait."

As if on cue, their clones revealed themselves as they bounded toward the primary, crying out. The cobalt adolescence of the more serious faction spoke first. "If there's one constant in the Multiverse, it's the Shredder's big, fat ego!"

"I've never met someone so _arrogant_." The bubbly snarled, a stark contrast to his normally joyful demeanor.

His partner growled. "That _must_ be him."

The delicate shivered. "The malicious intent radiating off of him is just too strong!"

"We need to stop him right now!"

The miscreant doubled slightly in surprise. "Still alive? How can this be?! Unless..." He directed his gaze toward a lithe woman on the contraption characterized by near black hair over ebony eyes on a delicate face and a maroon headband whose ends blew in the wind below an expansive collar of the same shade attatched to a navy Gi over a raven form-fitting suit which ended in silver platings at each limb. The woman met his stare with her own unwavering one.

"Karai! You!"

"Yes, Father." She began, voice heavy with an accent. "I used the Matter Transporter to rescue the Turtles from your scanner. And that's not all..." Three figures appeared, eliciting smiles from the terrapins. The trio consisted of a man identical to the former malevolent with the exception of tan skin covered in an azure shirt, a sumo android equipped with metallic lenses resting on a bald noggin on top of a stocky body supporting steel pads that connected to a pink blob lying in a compartment cut into the stomach with its wrinkled features set into a scowl above a midnight kelt and ruddy shoes, and a humanoid sewer rat sporting white eyebrows obscuring stoic orbs above a matching beard which was tied at the end that hung adjacent to a chestnut robe outlined with brown fabric tied together by a teal midriff that partially covered lengthy haunches and a long, whip-like tail.

"Today, my sons will not fight alone!" The rodent declared as he and his acquaintances joined the rest. The shogun stepped back, shocked.

"We'll help too!" The foreigners bounded into the scene, assuming battle stances. The brunet grinned. "Don't worry; we're on your side!"

"Who are you?" The colorless padrone demanded, keeping his guard up as he and his group kept their watch on the enemy. "What are your names?" The alpha glared at the meddlers in turn.

"Sora."

"Kairi."

"Riku."

"Lea."

The interrogator scoffed. "Just don't get in the way."

The more goofy ego confronted them. "He means no harm." The azure reassured. "We're alternate versions of each other from different universes." He pointed to himself as well as the rest of the swordsmen. "He's Splinter," he bowed towards the rodent, "he's the human Shredder," he frowned at the despot, "he's Krang," he shrugged at the mush, "we're Leonardo," he gestured to the nunchaku holders, "they're Michelangelo," he quirked his noggin to the dagger users, "they're Raphael," he finally rested his glance on the staff utilizers. "and they're Donatello."

"Don't forget _that_ _Shredder_..." The monochrome honcho glowered. "What are we standing here for, getting all chummy? Let's surround him!" The bunch complied, closing their target off.

The relinquishers circled their enemy as his daughter confronted him. "Your unreasoning hatred of the Turtles has blinded you to the truth, Father; your actions could destroy us all!"

"Karai's right!" The original leader added in. "Whatever you're doing, you already wiped out _our entire world_!"

"Fool!" The foe boomed. "I care _nothing_ for the universe that I've left behind! I will not stop until—" The metronomic stabber gave a swift kick to the oppressor's back, sending him flying to the ground below.

"Less talk, more action." The gathering stepped forward one pace, ecstatic about the change of events until a loud groaning filled the air, apprehension replacing the happiness. The alliance was startled upon seeing an enlarging daimyo towering high above the edifice they stood on.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" The giant demanded, implanting fear into the pests. "I came to this dimension to destroy Turtles!" His hands whirled, single pinpoint steel claws replacing them. "The more...the merrier! Now come! Come and face your doom!" The group split up as a fist was brought crashing down, demolishing the structure and forcibly dividing them into smaller factions.

"I won't let you have your way!" The brunet shouted, extracting a unique blade that bore teeth craved into a crown which was at the opposite side of a guard shrouded in a yellow coating that ended in a link which held a mouse-like head. The kid attempted to counter an incoming sock only to be pushed away by his partner, the slug instead disassembling a stray building.

"This isn't fun and games!" The silverette chastened. "You've got to be more careful!"

"Then what _can_ I do!"

"All too easy." The antagonist voiced, halting their argument instantaneously. "My new body gives me _unlimited_ power!" He let out a boisterous bout of laughter just when the other robot expanded in an identical manner, stopping the fit short.

"You're not the _only one_ with a Molecular Amplification Bio-Suit, you know!" The controller croaked as he stated his comeback, the malignant pointing his sword at it. The glob readied a devastating punch, but just as it was about to make contact with the malevolent, he sliced the arm. The limb fell off, the wielder going into a panic. Taking advantage of its dread, Ch'rell bashed the frozen being onto his side.

"But _mine actually works_!" The warrior boasted as he approached, the mush releasing an unsightly belch from the fear that had built up. The protagonists were disgusted as they pawed at the drool that had splattered.

"Yuck!"

"Eew!"

"Gross."

"Really?"

The hubris halted before them, gathering their undivided attention. "Today is the end of days for you, Turtles! You and those who stand with you!" The threatening dagger morphed into a gauntlet ending in five laser guns for each finger.

"Look out!" He shot at them, the flock dispersing to save themselves. The guild then began their assault, beating at the metal with their weapons while more scaled up buildings to deal damage on the higher parts. The charcoal called upon an enigmatic cutlass shaped into a demonic wing tipped with angelic pinions as the magenta took out a rapier decorated in vivacious floral designs while the ginger brought about a crimson épée characterized by a scarlet wheel that sported an octet of spokes which had a jagged flame sprouting from it, assisting their companion as he bashed the metal. The shogun pummeled a wall and targeted them with his cannons in an attempt to drive them off.

"Look out!" The senior yelled as the rapid fire was directed toward him and his party, the fighters diving off in reaction.

"What do we do?" The defined leader questioned as he turned to his comrades. The herd fled as the villain stomped at them, an arm reverting.

"It's no use!" The tall red-sashed reptile exclaimed. "He's just too strong!"

"Tell me about it." A voice replied, drawing his attention to three of the cartoony versions, the violet one absent. The trio hurled wastebaskets at a leg, the only dents forming were the ones on the projectiles themselves. "Even _trash cans_ have no effect!" The orange screamed.

"Oh, brother." He slapped his head in annoyance. Out of nowhere, the Shredder threw a punch at the bunch.

"Look out!" The stoic pushed them away, narrowly avoiding the duke. Realizing their possible fate, the loons clung onto their savior, sobbing.

"Yeah, okay. It's okay. Let go now, let go!" They didn't comply, still hugging him. "Don't make me hurt you." However, the simpletons didn't let go until the rest of their recognizable doubles rejoined them.

"Hey, anybody's seen the Turtle's Classics?" The more realistic tangerine terrapin inquired. At the request, everybody—including the miscrieant—scanned the area for the prototypes.

"I wonder where they went?" The caramel wondered, tapping his chin in thought.

"I'd like to know too." The maiden seconded.

"They're most likely coming up with a surprise attack."

"SURPRISE ATTACK?!"

"Don't be so loud!"

"Look there!" The ex-Nobody gazed up, the remainders copying him. The grave quartet spontaneous ambushed the armored, landing on the visage before growling viciously. The malignant was spooked, unintentionally backing up into the outgoing wave of energy, accidentally searing off his hip as he cried out.

"Looks like we've just found something he's vulnerable to!" The lavender remake remarked.

The retros disembarked, landing on their feet. "Yeah, Turtles."

"The Technodrome!" His counterpart pointed out.

One the ground, the blob mused the observation. "Hmm, go figure."

"Yeah!" The tyke cheered. "We've got a chance now!"

"Get him into that beam!" The honcho exclaimed as they all charged, forcing the antagonist toward the blast. Just when salvation was at an arm's length away, the machine suddenly powered off.

The arrogance surveyed the disruption before cackling in victory. "You had your chance, but now, I have _mine_!" The samurai snatched up the originals who had tried to escape, but to no avail. He brought them to his face as they squirmed in his grasp. "Without _these_ Turtles, you _cannot_ exist!" The entirety of the persons below was stunned. "BEHOLD!" He then tightened his grip over the anthropoids, the rest of his foes doubling over as an indirect result. The background rapidly faded, the objects in its wake losing color. The ninjas observed themselves as they began to disintegrate.

"What's happening to them?!" The raven demanded. The tetrad examined themselves, finding that nothing was changing. "And why are _we_ unaffected?!"

"It's because we're not from here!" His partner responded. "This world's laws don't affect us!"

The girl fell to her knees. "No way..."

"Are you alright?!" The boy screamed as he rushed to her side.

"We've got bigger problems!" The tallest interjected, returning their focus to the dilemma.

"Only _now_, in the end, do you _truly_ understand." The victims continued to struggle, the squeeze not lessening even when Ch'rell examined his draining palm. "What is happening to _me_?!"

"Father! Stop! Please! Can you not see?!" Karai pleaded as she began to vanish. "Whatever it is you've done to destroy them, you'll do if to all of _us_ as well! _Our_ fates are linked to _theirs_!" The constricted finally gave up as all but the quartet became white.

Upon realizing his impending fate, the Shredder released his hold on the captives, restoring what had been lost. The reptiles overlooked themselves, stunned, as their enemy gasped. "No! This cannot be!"

"Father, I don't want to lose you _again_!" The woman paused, grief overcoming her. "Destroy them, and you will destroy yourself! I beg you...stop."

"No!" He defied. "I am _the Shredder_, Slayer of Ninja Turtles! If destroying _them_ means the end of everything, THEN SO BE IT!" The giant crushed them again, rendering the group helpless as the void swallowed the area once more, the shogun laughing manically.

"Are you crazy enough to eliminate yourself?!" Sora accused. "Huh?! HUH?!"

"He is." Riku deadpanned.

"We can't just stand here!" Lea screamed. "Let's do something!" He recalled his sword, charging toward the monster.

"Come on guys!" The female echoed, following.

The pair exchanged eye contact before grinning. "Yeah!"

The four unleashed an onslaught on a knee, causing it to buckle. A bunch of shuriken flew out and implanted themselves onto the mavolent's shin, detonating upon impact. The classics were freed as the armored dropped into a kneel, the environment repeating the restoration process.

"Exploding throwing stars...told you they'd come in handy." The goofy maroon grumbled to himself as he rubbed his crown.

The foe stood up, crackling madly. "Fools, your _pathetic_ little toys aren't enough to stop me! I will—Aah!" The malevolent shrilled as the laser turned back on, hitting him full-force. The beam dissolved him, the villain powerless to stop it.

"N-No, no! I will not...I am...Aaaaaah!" At last, he crumbled away.

The fighters celebrated in their own ways at the unexpected victory. "The Shredder...has been shredded."

"Yeah, we saved this world!" The upbeat celebrated, pumping his fists.

The charcoal smiled. "I'm glad."

"Yes!" Kairi jumped for joy.

"Alright!" The man crossed his arms proudly.

"We're so glad to have met you!" The loons ran up to the heroes, embracing them tightly.

"Thank you for all that you've done!" The medians grinned.

The prototypes grunted. "Thanks."

The group gave their thumbs-up. "No problem!"

"Hey wait..." The slate began. "If Shredder's gone, why's the world still like this?" The others scanned the area, confirming his suspicion.

"What's the big idea?!" The simplistic questioned. "Why's everything so bleak if we won?!"

A booming cackle resounded, silencing them as they turned to face the source, gaping as they did so. "What makes you think that I, _the_ _Shredder_, will die so easily?" The ashes gathered, reforming into their adversary but with a few differences; a ghoulish aura surrounded him, making him appear to be a ghost as an insignia was sprawled across his chest.

"W-What is that?"

"Heartless." The brunet muttered. "The darkness in Shredder's heart appears to have taken over moments before he perished."

"More like Shredded." The former agent corrected. "After all, he appears to be a zombie of sorts."

"WHAT?!" The tortoises shrilled. "HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

"It's just like he said." The silverette cut in. "The darkness in Shredder's heart must have overtaken him as he lost his life, bringing him back as a Heartless."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE NOW!" The revived declared, shooting lasers at the opposers.

"Like we'll let you!" The raven dodged the projectiles, aiming to strike the undead's legs. The keybearer managed to make contact but to no avail; damage was nil. "WHAT?!"

"Have you forgotten?" The ginger chided. "He's no longer alive; therefore, regular attacks won't hurt him!"

"That's right!" The shogun boomed. "Prepare to face my wrath!" He retracted a set of claws, impaling the ground.

"Looks like we'll need some help." The chestnut snarled as he ran back to his party. "Let's call our summons!" He took out a pendant which had grey lightning imprinted on what appeared to be a pooch's hindquarters.

"Yeah!" The female grasped a charm which had a silver bell equipped with pixie wings showered in golden fairy dust as the stoic extracted a locket that displayed an ebon pterodactyl-like skull sans ocular organs while the former agent revealed an amulet bearing a ukulele within. The four squeezed the trinkets, radiant glows resulting immediately.

"Give me strength!"

"Please!"

"Lend me your power!"

"Come on out baby!"

The lights spontaneously faded, revealing a quartet of creatures as they cleared. An alabaster dog who had expressive features which bore a gainsboro zag across his side stood near a blond nymph covered in leaves and had a trail of fulvous powder leaving her who hovered over a metallic wyvern plated in titanium which spanned across its dinosaurian head holding luminescent lenses to its well-built chest sprouting a pair of vampiric scarlet wings and two sets of limbs ending in three talons each as well as a long tail that wielded a scale akin to a spear and a blue koala that stood on two legs.

"Bolt...Tinker Bell...Ridley...Stitch..." The brunet began. "We need your help!"

"Greetings Sora!" The marsupial saluted. "I'm glad we get to meet again!"

"Nice to see you!" The hound seconded.

"You dare to disturb _me_?" The dragon boomed. "This better be good."

"What do you want us to do?" The imp inquired.

The tallest pointed to the Emblem. "Shredded is raging chaos in this world! His original—the Shredder—was aiming to destroy everything and now so is his Heartless! We need to work together in order to defeat him!"

The transported held a conversation amongst themselves before turning back, nodding. "We'll help!"

"Woah! Cool!" The Michelangelos muttered.

"How did you do that?" The leaders pressed.

The cherub shrugged. "We summon them with these..." The bunch held up their jewelry. "We call upon them in times of need, like now."

"Do you _honestly_ think that those puny little _pests_ are enough to stop _me_?" The daimyo taunted. "Those _ants_ won't help you at al—AHH!"

The extraterrestrial jammed on his instrument, halting the tyrant's speech immediately. "Who are you calling 'ants'?"

"Certainly not me!" The android ascended, blasting fireballs which knocked him back.

"Me neither!" The canine zipped forward, confounding the samurai with his speed before pouncing.

"I have an idea!" The tactician blurted. "Since Shredded is still vulnerable to being hit, why don't we push him toward the Technodrome?"

"That'll work, since that's what was able to destroy him before." The uniformed mused. "Let's get to it!"

Kairi turned to the flaxen. "Could you please sprinkle some pixie dust on us?"

The addressed nodded, soaring over the group whilst spreading her essence. "There! Now all you have to do is believe..."

The magenta shut her eyes. "I believe..." She suddenly lifted off of the ground, levitating as sparkles twinkled down. "Thanks Tinker Bell!" The woodsy grinned, crossing her arms proudly.

"Cool!" The colored awed. "We believe too!" They rose as well, gleeful. "YAY!"

"Tsk...We believe too." The monochromatic ascended, crossing their arms grudgenly.

"Let's get going!" The rest soared into the air, heading towards the machine.

The plated glared at his foes. "Like I'll let you—HEY!" The canine barked fiercely, stunning him. "Why you little—AHH!" Beams shot out of the mutt's pupils, knocking him back even further. "You'll pay you mongre—" The marsupial joined in, strumming his possession once more to freeze the villain.

"GO! GO! GO!" The koala also extracted a yellow pistol, aiming lasers which assisted the effort.

The terrapins latched onto the armor, beating it with their respective weapons as the reptile dive-bombed repeatedly whilst lashing with his claws. Most of the group sans the silverette aided them, bashing the armor using their blades whilst unleashing a barrage of their corresponding elements. The grey proceeded, turning back to his friends as his summon followed. "I'll get things ready! Be prepared on my mark!"

"Right!" The protagonists evaded every attempt the revived made on their lives, much of them ceased by the azure as the pooch helped him. The fairy raised her arms, periodically healing the soldiers as they fought on. Their combined efforts got their enemy close, lined up with the muzzle. A fireball shot out of the contraption, drawing their attention. "Now!" The fighters leapt out of the way as the device activated once more, tearing through the Shredded.

"AHHHHH!" Much of his figure was decimated, leaving only a hollow skeleton as his ambience disappeared.

"He's no longer impermeable now." The slate spoke as he disembarked the dome. "Now's our chance to hit him with all we've got!" The anthropoids went full out, lobotomizing their nemesis in a series of ninjutsu with the assistance of their weapons as Stitch kept him immobile while Bolt toppled him onto his back, increasing his vulnerability as the girl mutilated his feet to prevent him from regaining his composure. The nymph kept everyone in full strength by constantly recovering them, the drake charring the metal through a searing conflagration powered by with a torrential blaze coming from the fire associate.

The remaining two observed the ensuing battle, smiling as they glanced at each other. "Are you ready, Riku?"

The adressed smirked. "As ready as I'll ever be." The pair spontaneously closed in as they drew their épées, dealing a wide range of hits followed by a series of calculated jabs and a barrage of sapphire flames which shot out of their hands. Shortly after, thirteen cutlasses materialized, the duo wielding all of them while they rotated swiftly. The team then bounded to opposing sides, holding out their swords as vortexes of their opposing affinities ensued. The combined onslaught eliminated the last of the Emblem's life, a brilliant shine erupting out of his body.

"NOO!" The dying screamed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN!" A small heart escaped from his chest, signifying his death as his form vanished.

"Thanks guys." The summons vanished as well, smiles of satisfication gracing their faces. At that moment, the metropolis was returned to its original state, never to change like that again.

The Turtles turned to the foreigners, beaming. "THANK YOU!" The loons hugged the quartet, constricting them in their embraces.

"Can't...breathe!" The simplistic didn't seem to hear however, only tightening their grips.

The metronomic approached the tetrad as well. "...Thanks."

The other group joined in shortly. "We appreciate your help!"

"Thank you for helping my sons today." Splinter bowed.

"N-No problem." They wheezed out.

The clingers finally released their victims, grinning as they struggled for breath. "Now where will you be going?" The alpha queried.

Just as the brunet was about to reply, an abrupt radiance emitted from atop the Technodrome, stunning them as he called upon his key and held it in front of himself as a blinding brilliance overtook the area for many long moments. Once the shroud faded, the raven gained a somber expression. "We have to go."

"WHY?!" The spectral demanded.

The silverette took over, sighing. "A new path has opened; we are needed elsewhere."

"AW MAN!"

"Oh bummer." The colorless mumbled.

The lassie grinned joyously. "Don't worry; we'll come back and visit!"

"Yeah! You haven't seen the last of us." The ginger reassured.

"Hang out with us real soon!" The goofy exclaimed.

"We'll show you around!" The medians seconded.

"Eh, let's fight more crime together." The classics shrugged. "We want to see more of your skills."

"We definitely will!" The four promised as a pristine glow claimed them, sending them out from a job well done.

* * *

Heartless: Shredded (a.k.a. Shredder's Heartless—made up by me)

FYI: _NONE_ of the summons belong to me; they are _ALL_ **Kingdom Infinity**'s ideas which came from their respective franchises: Bolt=Bolt (the 2008 film), Tinker Bell=Peter Pan, Ridley=Metroid, Stitch=Lilo & Stitch.

How was it, **Kingdom Infinity**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm _still_ new to anything that's not a Roxas, Axel, and Tsutaaja story, so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

I'll get started on your one-shots now **Jazz**! I'll tell you when I post them on that site and I can't wait to see your responses here! XD

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
